Fluff Attack
by eftela
Summary: A series of oneshots where Hibari turned into a three years old and Tsuna was forced to take care of him. Light, sweet, and fluffy. And no biting. Much.


_Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR_

_Pairing: Hibari Kyouya X Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_Note: I so wanted to write a fic on these two but it was so difficult to think of an interesting plot line. Until I read this amazing doujinshi titled _Haco 18_ (_Midori Shena_ wrote it, I think). It was so cute and chibi Hibari and chibi Tsuna were simply adorable! I squealed the entire time I was reading it. (:3) So, yeah. That's my inspiration. Enjoy._

* * *

.

Chapter 1: A Random Beginning

.

It's all thanks to the ten year bazooka, of course. Although, maybe not entirely. You see, three days, eighteen hours, and twenty-seven minutes ago, Reborn, our resident awesome baby hitman, was able to witness a very, very interesting event.

He had been sitting on a small, red and leather swivel chair in his hideout deep within the Namimori school compound. In front of him, mounted on the wall, were countless, small monitors showing different views of the school and the surrounding area.

Reborn was enjoying a cup of steaming espresso, his obsidian eyes, lifeless and expressionless like that of a doll, were focused on the monitor to his left. He had been watching the students, particularly keeping an eye on his no-good charge who was almost always flanked between his two Guardians, the baseball-loving idiot and the bomb-wielding, alien-obsessed weirdo.

Reborn would smirk every now and then, immensely enjoying himself as he watch Tsuna act his usual clumsy self.

That is, until dame-Tsuna tripped over nothing and fell hard on his face for the twenty-seventh time that day. It seems our favorite tuna was clumsier than usual. What's the reason, you asked? Well, as you may have already suspected, Tsuna had been going under some _light_ training with his adorable tutor for the last three days. He was so battered, the muscles in his body were all sore and hurting like hell every time he moves. It was no wonder really that his legs would give out even under his light weight. Poor Tsuna.

There was a slight frown on Reborn's face as he watch Gokudera helped his precious Juudaime to his feet, the Storm Guardian fussing when the brunette merely scratched the back of his head sheepishly, thanked the frantic silver-haired and apologized for his clumsiness while all the while, a trail of blood flows freely from his nose.

Reborn, being the kind and compassionate soul that he is, felt a slight sympathy for the boy. He conveniently forgets that he was the sole reason for Tsuna's poor condition and quickly decided that he will kindly shoot Tsuna with a dying will bullet to let him rest.

He was about to jump down from his seat, when out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something that might turn out to be quite interesting.

Smiling, the baby hitman sat up straighter again, crossed his legs elegantly, placed clasped hands on top of his knee and refocused on the monitor.

There, striding confidently amidst the scared, parting crowd was Tsuna's Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya. He was headed straight for Tsuna and his company. Reborn chuckled to himself as he watch the brunette hold a handkerchief to his nose, unaware of the immediate danger. He was tipping his head back to stop the flow of blood while, at the same time, trying to pacify his Storm Guardian who was down on his knees, banging his head repeatedly against the hard, tiled floor and apologizing to his Juudaime for reasons only known to him. Yamamoto, for his part, was laughing his 'haha' laugh, hands clasped at the back of his neck while commenting on Tsuna's clumsiness and telling Gokudera to just relax and take it easy.

All in all, these three idiots were effortlessly creating the most annoying, unsightly-looking crowd one Hibari Kyouya have ever seen.

So, with an almost visible twitch on his temple, the prefect strode forward, his hands already grasping his tonfas.

"Herbivores," he intoned quietly. The reaction was instantaneous.

"Hiieeeee! H-Hibari-san!"

"Yo, Hibari."

"Teme. You wanna fight?"

"Ah! No fighting, Gokudera-kun!"

"Maa, maa. It's okay."

"Don't worry, Juudaime. I'll be sure to blow him to kingdom come."

"He'll bite you to hell and back, Gokudera-kun! And no, it's not okay, Yamamoto!"

This, of course, only serve to worsen the twitch on Hibari's temple. He raised his weapon menacingly and growled low and dangerous on his throat. Tsuna quickly translated it to "Kamikorosu."

Yamamoto switched to a defensive stance, suddenly holding a bat that came out of nowhere while Gokudera filled his hands with his dynamites. They both stood protectively in front of Tsuna who was close to fainting. Probably from the loss of blood. Or maybe from his fear of being bitten to death. Maybe both.

Hibari smirked, feeling excited at the prospect of a good fight. He eyed his prey, his eyes scanning Yamamoto first, looking for a weakness in his stance before moving on to Gokudera. He spared him one glance and, deciding quickly that the hot-headed male's impulsive behavior would be his downfall, he turned to Tsuna. The smirk on the prefect's face dulled a little when he saw the bloodied handkerchief the brunette now held in front of him as a sort of shield. Hibari's eyes scanned the boy's slight frame, looking for any sign of injury. He noted the stiff posture, the slight shaking, the pained wince on his flushed face and the smears of red on his nose.

"What happened to you?" the question came unbidden from his mouth, surprising himself and the others.

Before anyone could utter a single word about the unexpected inquiry, however, a loud and annoying voice reverberated across the length of the suddenly quiet corridor.

"Nyahahaha! Lambo-san has arrived!"

Reborn quickly lost the smile on his face and replaced it with a dark scowl. That dumb cow. He had been having a great time, noticing and noting tinee-tiny, interesting things from the interaction. Like Tsuna's sudden blush on his face. And Hibari's apparent, or maybe not so apparent, concern for the brunette.

Reborn was curious as to which way the conversation will go after the prefect's sudden question. But then that stupid, annoying cow just have to appear and ruin the moment.

Reborn raised his small hand to his fedora and waited for Leon to crawl to his fingers. The chameleon automatically obeyed and without any vocal command, quickly transformed himself into a familiar green gun.

The baby jumped down from his seat, glaring daggers at the monitor. There's no doubt about it. That dumb cow is dead.

Reborn stepped inside the small cubicle which was situated to the side. He pressed a button and waited patiently as the mini-elevator brings him to one of the many entrances he have throughout the entire school.

He hummed to himself while he listened to the loud explosions coming from above. Then there was a short 'ping' sound as the elevator stopped and the door opened. Reborn stepped outside to the corridor and calmly looked at the sudden destruction that have ensued in the briefest of time that it took him to arrive at the scene.

Shards of glass from the broken windows were scattered everywhere. Most of the walls are blackened with soot but they stayed surprisingly intact even after the numerous blast from Lambo's pink grenades. Students and teachers stood from afar, their expressions incredulous and disbelieving as they watch Gokudera Hayato make a basketball out of a child who wears an afro and a cow-printed suit.

Not too far from them, Yamamoto, who was now completely in his hitman mode, was smiling ferally as he dodge and parries against Hibari's attacks. The prefect was sporting a similar crazed and dangerous look on his face.

And Tsuna. Poor Tsuna stood to the side, looking slumped and defeated as he watch his Guardians create even more chaos and destruction.

Reborn had to smile at this. What a happy and energetic family Tsuna have. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, forgetting his slaughter-the-stupid-annoying-dumb-cow mission for the moment, and choosing to enjoy the show instead.

He smiled contentedly as he watch Lambo, who couldn't take the pain anymore, wailed long and loud. The cow-child cursed the stupid 'Bakadera' to death and to prove his point, started rummaging on his afro for some effective weapon with which to kill the mean Storm Guardian. In the process, pink hand grenades started to fly, drop, and roll from his hair, their safety pin coming off on their own. One of these rolled to Tsuna who, thanks to his hyper intuition, quickly sensed the danger. The brunette's eyes landed on said grenade but before he could even start to scream the beginning of his 'hiieeee's', the grenade immediately exploded and threw the already battered Tsuna a couple of feet in the air.

All fighting immediately stopped and concerned eyes turned to the brunette.

Reborn merely smirked when he noticed that his no-good student have manage to land himself in the arms of his Cloud Guardian.

"Itte-te-te-te-te!" Tsuna didn't know whether to rub his arms, his sides or his legs. The impact of the fall have jarred his stiff and sore muscles causing sharp pains to shoot from everywhere in his body. He clenched his teeth hard to stop from crying out loud. That's it. His poor delicate and fragile body is now officially crushed and broken.

Cursing under his breath, Tsuna looked up to see three of his Guardians giving him a look of mixed concern and bafflement. The brunette was momentarily confused by their expression. That is, until he became aware of the stiff and warm body under and around him. Then, as if on cue, he started to notice the other things. Like the comfortable warmth against his back, the warm, short breaths tickling the side of his neck, the protective arms around his middle, and the long legs tangled with his own.

Feeling his heart pound, Tsuna turned his head slowly to the side. Wide caramel eyes meets expressionless, cobalt-blue ones.

"H-H-Hibari-san . . .?"

"Get off me, herbivore."

"Hiieee! H-hai!"

Tsuna started to crawl his way out of the other's lap but then he stopped. There was a pause as Tsuna felt his face heats up. "A-ano . . . H-Hibari-san?"

"What?" the prefect growled on his ear.

"H-hiieeeee!" Tsuna ducked his head in fear and embarrassment. It took him a couple of deep breaths and exactly five seconds before he managed to mumble something under his breath.

"Speak louder, herbivore." Hibari's patience was already starting to thin.

"Y-y-y-y-your . . . a-a-arms, H-Hibari-san," Tsuna finally stammered out, his entire face flaming red.

A full minute passed with which no one spoke. Tsuna could feel the blush rose from his neck up to the roots of his hair. It didn't help that the prefect wasn't quick to react. Nor did it help when Yamamoto suddenly split into a wide, teasing grin, Gokudera started blushing and sputtering, and Lambo.

"Nyahahaha! Dame-Tsuna is hugging with his boyfriend!"

Tsuna's face became even more red, if that was even possible. That stupid Lambo. He's going to kill him. Later. When he's finally free of his Cloud Guardian's warm e-e-embrace. After his face returned to its normal color. And after his heart settled into its normal beat.

_Did he even know what boyfriend means?_ Tsuna wondered dimly.

Then all too suddenly, he felt strangely cold when the prefect hastily removed his arms from around him. Tsuna quickly stood. Or tried to. His legs, which were still tangled with the other's, Tsuna noted with a skip of his heart, pulled him back down making his back collide with strong, hard chest. Those arms came back around him.

"Hurry up, herbivore." The prefect's voice sounded strained on his ears.

"H-hai! G-gomen!"

After much tripping and slipping and blushing and apologizing, Tsuna was finally able to straightened up. He stood to the side and started playing with the hem of his shirt. _Uwaah! What's with this awkward air?! I can't even bring myself to look at Hibari-san!_

Reborn watched as Hibari stood quietly and gracefully. With his sharp, keen eyes, he was able to see the almost invisible blush on the prefect's face. _Interesting._

"T-teme!" Reborn heard Gokudera growled. "How dare you put your filthy hands on Juudaime!?"

"Hiieee! G-Gokudera-kun!"

Reborn continued to watch as the scene reverted back to chaos when Gokudera started throwing dynamites to Hibari who was all too happy to go back to fighting. Yamamoto tried to be the pacifist this time and started on his 'Maa, maa, relax guys' mantra. Tsuna went back to slumping against the far wall and Lambo took this opportunity to rummaged his afro for some sweets. This particular action caused a certain bazooka to protrude its end out from the mess of curly hair.

Reborn stared at it for a few seconds, then his eyes turned to Tsuna who was in turn watching his Cloud and Storm Guardians destroy more and more school property. Reborn looked back at the bazooka then turned to watch the prefect. Then he turned his eyes to his charge, looked at the bazooka again and turned back to the prefect.

_Hmm._

After some strange, out of this world thought process, the baby pulled his fedora low on his face, allowing the shadow to hide the strange glint on his eyes and the smirk on his lips. He wondered briefly if he should give Tsuna a warning but, after some small considerations, he quickly decided against it. It was always fun to surprise dame-Tsuna and watch him faltered and stuttered, after all.

He raised his hand to Leon and waited as the chameleon transformed into a green mobile phone. Then he dialed a number. "Giannini, I have a job for you."

And with that, the baby walked away, trusting that his poor,_ poor_ student will take care of the destruction created by his Guardians.

….

The next day . . .

"A-ano . . . Reborn?" Tsuna asked, hesitant because his gut was telling him that he wouldn't like the answer. "W-who is this?"

Reborn gave him a smirk, pushed the suspiciously familiar-looking, dark-haired toddler towards him and said in an innocuous voice that obviously, _painfully,_ belies the sadistic expression on his face, "Isn't it obvious? This is your Cloud Guardian, dame-Tsuna. Take good care of him, yes?"

". . . E-eh?"

Then he turned and walked away, leaving his no-good student faltering and stuttering behind him.

* * *

_So, yeah. That's the beginning of it all. Starting from the next Chapter onwards, it'll be a series of oneshots between our adorable Tuna and his cute chibi Cloud Guardian. Chibi because, although he appears three years old on the outside, Hibari will still be able to maintain his adult self on the inside. Or did he? I'm planning a sort of spin (something clever hopefully) about Hibari's transformation to his child self. So, please look forward to that._

_So, that's it. Please write me some reviews, however short. It'll really make my day and will definitely inspire me to write faster. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you guys again on my next update. Ja!_


End file.
